


Forbidden Emotions

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she shouldn't have, but she fell in love with a creature from another world, the world of land and breathing. Not only that, but he was much, much more, because he was a demon as well. It was forbidden, but she wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

She moved swiftly, her form a streak of silver and blue as she moved through the dark water of the ocean. A trail of black and green moved behind her, while a glittering white could be seen strung throughout the color, also adorning the top of her hair. Her arms were thrust out in front of her, her eyes narrowed against the hard current as she eyed the creature she was following. It moved quickly, but she pushed herself through the water more quickly than before, knowing that she'd catch the creature one way or another. Upon her father's orders she had to; upon the orders of the Council she had to; upon the orders of the King she had to—simply because she was the best at tracking those who needed help, or refused to comply with the rules surrounding her home.

It seemed almost unfair in a way to her. Why one of her sister's could not go in her stead was beyond her mind? However, chasing, catching, and dragging other creatures' home was something that surrounded her whole life, however long it had been. She could not remember her last day of coming, simply that she'd come into the world over four hundred years ago. Merpeople lived long lives; almost as long as creatures' she'd heard of from other mermen and women, creatures' that lived on land, breathed air, and called themselves demons. Creatures' that controlled powers no one else would ever be able to muster throughout even what merpeople called bubbling. The bubbling caused creatures' to grow into new ones that could do things the old creature could not. That was, until they either destroyed themselves, or died, thus popping like bubbles did.

Her eyes became slits against the current, as she pushed herself harder, telling herself that she couldn't give up. They were nearing a coast, and it was hard to swim without other, breathing, creatures' seeing her. It was forbidden to allow more than a glimpse to be seen, even though there was nothing those breathing creatures' could do. They needed air, while the merpeople could live outside of water for few days without completely drying out. As long as there was water nearby they could live on land, but not for very long on hot days, only on cold ones that the breathing creatures' called winter.

Tired of her game, she thrust her arm upward, calling upon the spirit inside of the seaweed her target had foolishly swam into. She twisted her arms around together, silent words streaming from her mouth and into the plants she wished to control. They seemed to wave at first, before they suddenly jumped and tangled themselves around the creature she needed to capture. The creature struggled, trying to swim away, but continued moving its silver tail in order to breathe the water it needed, while the current swept past it doing the same. When she got closer, though, the creature began thrashing again, obviously angry with her.

She swam next to the creature, patted his rough skin, and silently told him that everything would be all right. However, this did nothing to calm him, thus he continued to thrash about. "Calm yourself, Swift the Shark," she said. Her lips never moved, but the words seemed to fill the area around them, the shark's black eyes staring at her in anger.

He bared his razor sharp fangs. "Let me go, merwench," he growled. He struggled against his bindings once more, "I have done nothing wrong. Tell me, wench, what crime have I committed."

She sighed, reached up to her hair and pulled out what looked to be the imprint of a starfish. She thrust it into the shark's face, before continuing, "Under the order of the Council you must be brought back for questioning. It is said that three days ago you were found chasing after a youngling. You know as well as all sharks' that you're not allowed to attack the merpeople, or you will face execution by your own."

"There are many who look like me, merwench," Swift snarled. "How do you and the Council know it was truly me? It could have been any one of my siblings."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that is untrue, Swift. The Council was given a name, and unfortunately it was yours. Once you're questioned we will see what we can do in order to make sure you do not go through execution. However, should this get back to your own before then… you will be consumed by your own brothers, as is the law."

"I know the law, merwench, and I have not broken it," he replied. He struggled again against his binding, only to find that her soothing hand was placed upon his hide. He knew that he had not done such a thing. He knew the law. Any shark that tried to take a bite out of a mermen's tail was doomed to execution, thus he stayed far away from their domain. It seemed that there were those who did not understand that, but because of his struggling the merwench was beginning to suspect that he merely wished to escape the fate he might be given.

She nodded, "If you have done nothing, then you will return with me without fighting, or fleeing." She stopped, running her hand over his rough skin for a moment. "Should you try it will lead us all to believe you were the one who tried and we will hunt you down in order to kill you. It will not matter of the law by then, for it will be out of everyone's hands."

He growled, "What is your name, merwench?"

"Kagome," she smiled.

Swift gave a slight growl of understanding, before allowing his snarl to disappear from his mouth. "Very well, Ka-go-me. Release me and I shall return with you." He watched her silently as she began moving her arms, calling upon the spirits once more to release him. He could not help but wonder why they sent this one after him, even if he had done nothing, since she did not seem like the others. It was strange to find such a happy looking merwoman, since most of them looked solemn and forlorn.

Not that she was unlike most of her people, though. She was beautiful, like most of them. Her hair was black, but had strands of green seaweed strung throughout it, but seemed to have a sheen of dark blue as well. Her face was like the others, beautiful, regal, and perfectly shaped. Her body was slim and curved like any of the merwomen he'd seen throughout his days. Her womanly parts were covered by something that must have come from the surface. It was blue in color and looked to be tied in the back, but was made of a strange material he'd never seen… except on land walkers. Her tail was a silver color, which matched her eyes. It too was perfectly shaped, the silver scales in all the right places. If he had been a merman then he would have fallen in love, but alas he was a shark, and sharks do not understand such emotions very well.

She watched as the seaweed fell from his form, once more waving in the current while Swift began swimming forward. Instead of speeding off like she expected him too, he made a wide circle and returned to her side, only to begin swimming with her. It was unusual for a shark to do such a thing, but she expected that he had truly done nothing, which was the reason why he was following her…

She gasped.

He started, swimming a little faster, before making a few circles. He needed to stay in constant motion, or he'd die. "What is it now, merwench?" he growled.

"We're so close to the surface," she whispered.

"Have you never been to the surface?" he asked. He watched as she shook her head. "We're close to the edge of a place where land walkers dwell, as well. There are said to be demons' amongst them, but I have never seen one."

"Demons?" Kagome asked. She touched the shark's side. "Oh, how I would like to see one. I have never been to the surface on order of my Father. He said that should I be seen many land walkers would come to capture me, perhaps succeed and I'd never see our home again."

"So, you're forbidden," Swift chuckled. He swam around her, grinning, "Rules are meant to be broken, you know."

Kagome gave a sad look. "Father is King, though. Disobeying his word could… could…"

"Get you killed?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I am meant to marry and allow my husband to take Father's place one day. Should I not obey that order Father would become very, very angry. His anger is not often seen, but I know Father. Should I ever go to the surface… Swift? Swift?" She looked around, only to find the shark swimming toward the land. "Swift!"

"Come now, Ka-go-me," Swift chuckled. "Your father might be King but he is not here now. Rules can be broken, and sometimes they have consequences, but I believe these things are foolish. After all, not doing something, and being told not to do something can make you wish to do it." He continued forward, "Come now, little one. Even if you're seen, they shall not be able to swim as long, as fast, nor as deep, as one such as you can."

"But—"

"Will you forever be an obedient child who does nothing more than what her daddy says? Surely you do not wish to forever be within his shadow, hoping every second of the day that he will allow you to do something you wish to do?" Swift asked. "Surely that is not what you want? With your father not here you should be able to decide whether you'll forever hide beneath the water, or if you'll go to the surface and see what walks on land."

With a deep frown, Kagome began following the shark, her tail moving up and down in order to move her forward. It did not take long for the surface to come into focus completely, a strip of dry land could be seen just through the water, along with something green. Darker than the seaweed, but lighter than the darkest tail she'd ever seen. Her hand reached out to grab Swift's fin, knowing by far that the shark could swim faster than her if he wanted to. However, through a current he had had no change, which brought a small smirk to the corner of her lips.

Swift slowed his pace, allowing the girl to swim ahead of him. He watched the surface carefully, knowing that any land walker could jump out of the green things he'd once heard from a crab were called trees. Now, he normally did not listen to crabs, since they did not understand the things land walkers said very clearly, but he'd believed that. It seemed like some strange thing land walkers would come up with.

Carefully, so not to disturb anything, and possibly not be seen, Kagome rose above the surface. Her head peeked out, the string of pearls within her hair rising first, before she finally rose high enough to allow her eyes to move above the surface. She turned herself so that she could look further out into the water, before a sound reached her, and she turned back. What she saw caused her to sink a little further into the water. On the land was a little girl with a green looking creature that carried a staff. They looked harmless, but she knew that even the harmless looking creature could be dangerous.

She watched them, before dunking herself back into the water once the girl began playing with it. She smiled, before moving to the side of the shark making circles. She grinned at him.

"You saw something, did you?" he asked.

She nodded, her hands clasped together. "Yes, yes! A little girl without a tail, but with two things, which I have once heard, were known as le… le… legs. With her was this little green creature with a beak and a staff that was not made of rock. Oh, Swift, are all land walkers like that?"

"No," he chuckled. "They come in many shapes and sizes. Many forms, some beautiful, some ugly, and some average. Never seen a green one, though. Must have been a demon."

"A demon…?" she whispered. She looked toward the surface.

"Go on, now," Swift grinned. "You know you want to. Don't be shy."

Kagome moved toward the surface once more. Her silver tail moved once more to bring her to the surface. With a suddenly burst of energy she did something she knew she shouldn't have done. She sped upward, burst through the surface, and quickly dove back down into the water. Once done, she moved further outward, far enough that she knew she'd be able to see them, but they would not be able to see her. At that moment she rose above the surface to see the girl clapping her hands together, while the little green creature yelled something. She could not hear, but saw a rock nearby, which she swam to and hide behind.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken, did you see that?" the girl called.

The thing known as Jaken grumbled, before saying, "It was only a fish, Rin. Nothing to get excited about. Besides, there are many of them within this water. Some that are more dangerous than others."

"Dangerous, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"Yes!" Jaken yelled. "Why once, I saw a human get his… Rin?" He looked around, only to find the girl had begun playing the water once more. "Why do I even try?" he sighed. He watched the girl move further into the water, before yelling, "Rin! Rin, you stupid girl, don't go out that far! Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head if you—"

"Jaken."

The voice was cold, emotionless, and demanded that all around listen and listen well. Kagome turned her eyes to the new figure, her eyes widening when she saw the white figure moving toward the green thing and the little girl. He was tall, much taller than even her father, and wearing a white outfit that seemed to blend with his silver hair. When he turned to look out over the water she saw that his eyes were hard, cold, but pure gold, and there were marking on his regal face; two stripes on his cheeks, and a moon shape on his forehead. Something in her chest began to pound, ache almost, as she leaned forward to see that he had claws and fangs, things that she'd only seem on land walking animals, not ones that talked.

She bit her lip, and sank beneath the water as she heard his beautiful voice say, "Jaken, we're leaving." Within moments she frowned, her hands coming up to hold her cheeks as she though of what she'd just done. She was sure that creature was a demon, she was sure of it. He'd seen different from the little girl, which led her to believe he was a demon. However, her hand clenched her chest, and she suddenly felt a something rise from her cheeks toward the surface.

It was impossible. Her chest felt like it was going to burst; yet at the same time it felt warm and different. Like whenever she thought of her dead Mother, but in a different way. Her Father had once told her it was because she loved her Mother. Surely she couldn't love that demon! Surely it could not be true.

It was forbidden to fall in love with a land walker! Her Father's words continued to ring throughout her head. Falling in love with a land walker was forbidden because there was no way for the ones living underneath the water to live with those walking on land. Yet, a piece of her didn't care. A piece of her told her that she'd come back within a few days, against her Father's words and orders, in order to watch for the demon known as Sesshoumaru.

"Have you had your fill, little one?" Swift asked. He looked into the face of the merwoman and wondered what was wrong with her. He'd never seen one look like that. She seemed like she was trying to deny something, yet at the same time she wished to go through with it. He couldn't even begin to imagination what she was truly thinking.

Kagome nodded, "Yes." The gills on her neck took in water, while the small fins on the side of her wrists moved with her as she gently swam toward the shark. "Yes, I believe I have. I believe its time we return now, Swift. After all, they'll probably think you've eaten me if we wait any longer."

The shark moved swiftly, like his name said he could, and got into the face of the merwoman. "Are you alright, young one?"

She smiled. "Yes." Her hand came up to clench in front of her chest, before she gripped the shark's fin. "Lets go now."

The shark didn't seem to be convinced, but he began swimming deeper into the water nonetheless. He didn't see Kagome look longingly back toward the surface, nor did he know that the next day she would return there in order to wait for the demon in white. Swift merely moved forward, knowing that once they reached the kingdom where her people lived they'd be asked many questions. Many questions that would annoy him, but that Swift had to answer in order to clear his name; that was what started this little side journey, after all.

_\--Fin_


End file.
